NiGHTS: The Possiblity in Dreams
by DuskW
Summary: KP/NiGHTS. Dreams hold great influence on their dreamers. For two young children they will learn and grow from their experiences in the dream world of Nightopia. Along with their companion NiGHTS they will experience wonders only they could imagine.
1. Chapter 1

A new story of KP/something else, in this case NiGHTS. This is an idea I've had for a while and now here is the first chapter. As with everything else please leave a review when you're done and check out the other stories I have up (they're good too.)

Disclaimer these people.

NiGHTS is owned by Sega

Kim Possible is owned by Disney.

Nothing is owned by Dusk this time around (sigh)

ENJOY!

NiGHTS: The Possibility in Dreams

Kim

1st Night

Life was simple and perfect, but of course what five year olds life wasn't. Kim Possible had loving, doting parents who could not get enough of their beautiful daughter. Every day she would have her mother comb her hair, that matched her mother's shade of red, and listen to her father tell the funniest stories. Today was no different as she found herself walking down the street, swinging back and forth between her parents.

"Careful there Kimmi-cub, you don't want to pull mommy and daddy's arms off do you?" Her father said, sharing a smile with his wife.

Kim looked up to both her parents, an amusing look of shock at her father's statement. "Mommy I can't really pull your arm off can I?"

Her mother picked Kim up and kissed her on her cheek. "Of course not sweetie, daddy is just being funny."

Kim felt much better knowing that she could not really hurt her parents. She turned to her father and stuck out her tongue at him, showing her own idea of being funny. Her father laughed and they resumed their walk, Kim back on the ground holding her parents' hands.

Kim felt that this could go on for ever, but just as she thought it she found herself alone. Frantic Kim looked around for her parents, how could they just disappear? A sound came from behind her; she turned to find herself standing in a blue room. Her parents were there and she felt relieved to find them, but they did not seem to be worried about her. Kim ran over to them, wanting to show her parents that she was okay.

"Mommy, Daddy where did you go?" Kim asked but her parents did not answer, in fact they did not even turn around. "Mommy? Daddy?" Kim was scared; she did not understand why her parents would ignore her like this.

"Aren't they just precious James?" Kim looked up as her mother finally spoke.

"They sure are Anne, I can't imagine anyone luckier that us to have these two." Kim edged past her parents, who were still oblivious to her presence, curious about what her parents were talking about. There standing in front of her was a crib; she peeked over the edge and gasped.

Two baby boys were sleeping peacefully under the caring watch of her parents, but why would her parents ignore her for those babies? Kim turned back to her parents who were now looking at her, but these were not the same loving stares she usually received form her parents. These looks were angry and unkind, why would her loving parents look at her this way?

"Kimberly Ann what do you think you are doing?" her Father said harshly.

"Get away from there right now." Her mother grabbed Kim's little arm and pulled her away from the crib.

"Ow Mommy that hurts," Kim tried to pull away fro her mother but could not, "why are you doing this?"

Her mother released Kim when she was a good distance away from the crib. Tears started to gather at the corner of her eyes. Kim looked to her mother but she was already walking back to the crib. Kim began to march back when her parents turned to look at her, but when she saw their faces they were not Kim's mother and father.

The bright blue room began to darken and the two people that had been Kim's mother and father slowly crept forward. Kim backed away, frightened as the things that had been her parents shot into the air howling towards her. Their black ethereal bodies billowed in the air as they reached for Kim. Kim turned and began to run through the dark void. She peeked over her shoulder and screamed as she caught a glimpse of the specters' glowing red eyes.

The cold hands of her pursuers clawed at her shoulders and as Kim screamed again she heard the monsters behind her scream too. Kim screwed up her courage and looked back to them again; the shadowy beings were shielding their bodies and seemed to be hurting. For the first time Kim noticed the bright light shining in the endless darkness. The light seemed to be hurting the monsters, but to Kim it felt so warm and welcoming. Not even thinking about it Kim's body just began to run toward the light. As she drew closer the light expanded, engulfing everything as Kim took step after step toward the source. Just as she was about to take another step Kim found herself falling.

The sudden sensation of falling should have frightened her but Kim still felt that warm welcoming feeling as the wind whipped around her. After what felt like moments Kim floated to the ground, landing as if she had just hopped slightly off the ground. Kim stared in awe at the scenery before her, fountain flowed with water cascading up in to the air then back to the pool below it. The night sky was dotted with brightly shining stars and a beautiful crescent moon. She walked down the neatly laid cobblestone path, passing under an ornate stone arch, and noticed the trees surrounding the picturesque area.

Kim was so preoccupied with her surrounding that she did not notice the two little beings flying around until they stopped right in front of her. She jumped back in surprise as the strange little beings giggled at her and flew off again. Kim watched as the two buzzed the sky, they looked like little angels with their wings and their backs and rings around their little heads. As they flew out of sight Kim heard the flutter of wings and watched as a brown owl wearing glasses and a red and black checkered vest landed on the rim of the fountain's pool.

"Ho Hoo welcome visitor." The owl said.

Kim clasped her hands over her mouth, "You talked."

"Well of course I spoke," the owl said mater of factly, "after all it is only polite manners to welcome a Visitor to Nightopia."

"Nightopia? What's that?" Kim asked never hearing about such a place before.

"Ho Hoo Nightopia is the land of dreams. I am Owl and you have come at a bit of a bleak time I am afraid Visitor."

Kim hopped up onto the pool's edge to sit next to Owl. "Why, what's wrong Owl?"

"The Nightmaren have been causing trouble recently." Owl fluttered up into the air. "They have been going around stealing the Idyea from visitors."

Kim watched Owl fly back and forth, practically pacing in the air, as he explained. "What are Nightmaren and Idyea Owl?"

"Ho Hoo, pardon me I forgot you have just arrived her in Nightopia." Owl landed back onto the pool, "Nightmaren are creatures of nightmares. They go about scaring visitors and stealing their Idyea."

Kim shuddered slightly, the memory of those shadowy beings that had taken on her parents' forms still fresh in her mind. "I think I've met some of those Nightmaren." Kim said softly. Owl hooted in surprise, closely examining Kim now.

"My word if you did then how did you escape my dear?"

Kim shook her head, "I don't know; all I did was run toward a light and then I found myself here." She pushed a lock of her hair back that had fallen in front of her eyes. As her hand ran back through her hair, which was tied in a pony tail, Owl hooted in surprise again. Kim looked around for the source of Owl's surprise but could not see anything beside the same scenery.

"Visitor you possess the red Idyea." Owl said.

"I do?" Kim asked, still unsure of what Idyea was.

"That must be how you escaped the Nightmaren." Owl flapped his wings and was now flying in front of Kim. "The red Idyea is very rare, only very courageous people have it."

Kim looked at her hands and saw why Owl was surprised, her hands lightly glowed red. Startled she almost fell back into the pool but felt a pair of hands stop her from falling.

"Whoa careful there, don't want to go for a swim with your clothes on do you?" A voice said behind her, laughing as Kim hopped onto the ground. The being that had stopped Kim from falling was floating just above the pool. Kim thought that he looked like a jester that she had seen in a book once. The jester was dressed mostly in purple, from his hat that had two ends, to his boots. The vest her wore was decorated with white stars and he had some kind of red jewel in his chest. The jester smiled and theatrically spinning flew up into the air, looped and twirled then came back bowing with a wave of his hands.

Kim clapped amazed with the jester's tricks.

"Ho Hoo," Owl hooted, now flutter by the jester, "NiGHTS how long have you been sneaking around?"

The jester, NiGHTS, rolled his bright purple eyes, "Relax old bird, I was just passing through when I saw…" NiGHTS gestured toward Kim.

"Kim." Kim introduced herself.

NiGHTS winked at her, "when I saw Kim about to fall into the pool. So I just thought I'd help out."

"Well then I suppose thanks are in order then." Owl said and Kim understood what he meant.

"Right, thank you NiGHTS." Kim said and smiled as NiGHTS took another bow.

"You're most welcome Kim." NiGHTS rose from his bow and took a pose as if he were sitting in midair. "I believe you were talking about something before I interrupted old bird."

Owl hooted, "That's right I was explaining Idyea to Kim wasn't I?"

NiGHTS floated lazily with his hands behind his head, "Well don't let me interrupt you." Kim giggled at NiGHTS and then turned her attention back to Owl as he began explaining Idyea.

"Idyea is something that all people in your world have. They are the representations of your feelings and with them visitors can traverse Nightopia in their own personal worlds."

So Nightopia is different for everyone?" Kim asked.

Owl nodded his head, "That is correct, but because of the Nightmaren stealing visitor's Idyea no new worlds are being created so visitors are rare nowadays."

"Why are the Nightmaren stealing Idyea anyway?" Kim asked

"Because they're sticks in the mud that don't know how to have any fun." NiGHTS said a slight agitation in his voice as he talked about the Nightmaren. Kim looked up to the floating jester, concerned for her new friend. NiGHTS however descended back to the ground, with a spin no less, and offered his hand to Kim. "Well enough of all this serious talk, Kim how would you like to give flying a try?"


	2. Chapter 2

Wow so my little hiatus was not fun but hey at least I wasn't completely unproductive, here goes chap. 2 enjoy and hopefully I'll be back soon.

I do not own NiGhtS (Sega does) or Kim Possible (Disney does).

Enjoy!

Ron

1st Night

"Higher Dad, higher!" a blonde haired little boy yelled as his father gave him another push in his swing. The father laughed as his son soared higher into the air and still asked to go further.

"Easy Ron any higher and you're going to need a space suit."

Ron laughed as he pumped his legs in rhythm with the swing. "Huh-uh dad I can't go that high."

"Oh I don't know, the odds look good if you keep going."

Ron Stoppable loved it when he came to the park with his parents. They would play for hours and do whatever Ron liked best. The swings were his all time favorite and it was the best when Ron had his dad to push him. Like always when his dad said that Ron was close to going into space he leapt from his seat and landed a few feet away. He turned, a big grin on his face, and said the line he always said, "Houston I have landed."

Usually his dad would laugh and clap as Ron took a bow, but as Ron took his bow he didn't hear anything from his dad. He looked back to the swings expecting to his his dad, standing where he had been, probably with a smile on his face but no one was there. Ron looked around, maybe dad was playing a trick on him and was going to pop out somewhere and surprise him. Minutes ticked by but his dad did not reappear.

Ron was starting to get worried, his dad wouldn't have just left him alone, would he?

"Dad?" Ron yelled as he began searching the playground. "Dad!?!"

The other people around paid him no attention. The children continued to play and the adults simply watched, nothing seeming wrong to them. Ron was getting scared now, if no one was going to help him and if his dad had disappeared what was going to happen to him? Slowly he began to sob, scared and unsure what to do. Before he really broke down and cried he felt a hand rest on his shoulder. Ron sniffed loudly and turned to the person behind him, hoping that someone was finally going to help him. The person that Ron saw did not look like the type to help though, a boy about Ron's age grinned wickedly scaring Ron all over again.

Ron shrugged the grinning boy's hand off and was going to yell for help when he noticed everyone else in the playground share the same wicked grin. Shaking Ron slowly began backing away, the crowd slowly advancing on him. As their speed picked up Ron turned and began to run.

The world seemed to grow darker as he ran and the people were changing too. Ron watched as the people took to the air as shadowy specter, he yelled when he met their glowing red eyes. What was happening to make people turn into those things? Ron thought as he found himself now totally immersed in darkness. He gasped as the specters swarmed around him, he felt cold as they pawed at him.

Just as he felt that he was going to lose himself Ron felt a warm sensation trickle over him. It felt like he was stepping into the sunlight for the first time, his whole body chilled so much by the specters. The warmth increasing, Ron noticed that the specters were starting to fade away. Finally the darkness was pierced and Ron found the source of the warmth, a white light was shining off in the distance.

His choices very limited Ron ran towards the light, anything was better than this cold darkness. The specters did not follow Ron into the light and he hoped he never saw anything like them again. As Ron became fully immersed in the light the warm sensation seemed to wrap around him completely. He felt like he was floating and when he finally saw through the light he was surprised to find himself doing just that.

For some reason Ron wasn't scared like he knew he should be as he fell. Instead he felt happy, this was one hundred times better than jumping off the swings. Ron enjoyed the glittering night sky as he continued his descent, a small part of him wishing this would not end. The ground however was not accommodating to his wishes.

Ron landed on a smooth cobblestone path, softer than he did after his jumps off the swings. "That was awesome." Ron said, still in awe by his long drop. Curious about his surroundings he made his way forward. The place Ron found himself in reminded him of a park. Standing in the middle of an open clearing was a huge fountain surrounded by a shallow pool to catch the water that fell from the spout. Grassy hills began where the cobblestone court ended, trees reaching high into the air as the hills went on. Ron was so occupied with the scenery that he almost did not hear the sound of a flute being played. He searched for the source, but no one was around. Ron looked up at the clear night sky wondering if he was hearing things when he found the source of the melody.

Floating in the sky, sitting on one of his legs, was a jester. More amazing than the fact that the jester was floating in midair was that he had no flute in his hands, but was definitely the source of the music. Ron watched as the jester moved his hands over the invisible flute, the melody was very nice and peaceful.

The serene moment however was interrupted by the sound of fluttering wings. A brown owl flew out of the trees and landed on the rim of the pool. Ron did a double take, the owl was wearing glasses and a red vest. As if things could not get stranger the owl began to talk.

"Greetings visitor and welcome to Nightopia."

Ron took a step back, he was pretty sure that owls were not supposed to talk but this one was not only talking but greeting him very cordially.

"Please allow me to explain and ease your confusion a bit." The owl said and spread his wings like a person would to garner attention. "My name is Owl and you dear visitor are in the land of dreams, Nightopia. Here people from your world are visitors to a world of their own making. These worlds are shaped by the visitor's Idyea, or feelings if you would."

Ron nodded as he followed Owl's explanation.

"You are very lucky visitor if you did not possess the red Idyea those Nightmaren would have swallowed you up." "Wait what do you mead red Idyea?" Ron asked. "And what are Nightmaren?"

"Nightmaren are the beings born from nightmares." the sound of the flute stopped as a new voice spoke up. The jester that had been minding his own business decided to join in the conversation now. He floated down to Owl and Ron, stopping just above the ground. "As for the red Idyea that's supposed to represent courage."

Courage?" Ron said, still slightly unsure. His confusion grew when he noticed his hands glow red.

"See." the jester said, pointing to Ron's hands, "red Idyea."

"So what does this mean?" Ron asked.

The jester held out his hand toward Ron, "It means that we can have a lot of fun." Ron looked at the jester's outstretched hand. "I'm NiGHTS." NiGHTS introduced himself.

Ron smiled, "I'm Ron."

"Well then Ron take my hand and we'll go for a spin in the sky."


	3. Chapter 3

This next part contains the 2nd night for Kim and Ron, hope you enjoy.

NiGHTS is own by SEGA. Kim Possible is own by Disney.

Kim

2nd Night

"Fly, I can't fly." Kim was confused by NiGHTS offer. Of course she had seen the colorful jester move through the air, but Kim was just a regular girl.

"Of course you can fly Kim," NiGHTS said, his hand still outstretched, "all you have to do is dualize with me and we can go for a little spin in the clouds."

"Dualize?" Kim asked, never hearing the word before.

Owl was too eager to explain the term, "Dualizing will allow you and NiGHTS to become one, thus allowing you to fly."

Kim turned back to NiGHTS, wide eyed with curiosity about the act of becoming one. "What do I do?"

"Simply take my hand and we'll be off." NiGHTS held his hand lower for Kim. Slowly Kim raised her own hand, quickly glanced to Owl who was watching, then back to NiGHTS. She placed her hand in NiGHTS' and felt like she was floating again, which to her surprise she was. Kim saw her feet dangling just above the ground, she was so surprised that she shot right into the air in excitement.

NiGHTS laughed right beside her, but when she turned to look at her new friend she could not see him. Kim looked all around her but NiGHTS was not anywhere to be found.

"Relax Kim, I'm right here with you." Kim looked back to the ground and gasped, her reflection in the fountain's pool was not her own. Floating closer NiGHTS reflection was the only one in the pool. Questions whirled around in her head, until Kim remembered what Owl said dualizing would do.

NiGHTS laughed again, "Don't worry Kim it's not permanent. Now how about we see what you can do, huh?"

The suggestion brought back the wonder Kim felt, she was flying and she was going to enjoy it. The combined duo soared through the air. Kim felt so free as she twirled in the air, she looped, spun and cart wheeled to her heart's content. On one of her loops she spotted the two little beings she saw before.

"What are they?" Kim asked and flew down closer to the two.

Owl, who had been trying his best to keep up, fluttered onto a tree branch. "These are Nightopians, innocent little creatures who live in Nightopia."

Kim hovered in front of the Nightopians and wiggled her finger at them, "They're so cute." The Nightopians giggled in response before flying off into the trees.

Nights soared back into the sky, flying passed the edge of land. The peaceful little park hovered above a vast ocean, but the water was dark and seemed to be the first unfriendly thing Kim could encounter since arriving in Nightopia.

"NiGHTS what's that down there?" Kim asked as they turned back toward the fountain.

"That dark ocean is the gateway to the realm of nightmares. You'll want to avoid that if you know what's good for you." From what Kim had heard about the Nightmaren she agreed, she was going to avoid those dangerous waters.

When the fountain came back in sight NiGHTS floated back to the ground and Kim was standing, looking back at him. The flight was the most fun Kim had ever had, she was anxious to go again. A second flight, however, was put on hold when she spotted a door off to the side. Her curiosity getting the better of her Kim walked over to the door. It was a very well crafted door with inlaid carvings and it was such a pure white.

"Hoo Hoo, that is a door to a new world." Owl fluttered onto the top of the door, "You can step through and explore whenever you wish Kim."

Kim wanted to see the new world, what other wonders could there be to top what she had already seen. She walked up the steps leading up to the door and reached for the golden door knob. Her hand rested just above it as she turned back to look for NiGHTS, who to her surprise was right behind her.

"What are you waiting for Kim?" NiGHTS asked.

"Will you be able to come with me, I don't want to go alone." Kim spoke in a little voice, the new world sounded like fun but she did not want to leave her new friend behind.

"Of course I'll be going with you," NiGHTS took his sitting pose in the air, "where's the fun in being by yourself?" Kim's smile beamed as she nodded her head, her hand grasped the door knob and turned. The door opened into a bright light and Kim walked through anxious to see what was on the other side.

When the light cleared Kim was again amazed by the scenery around her. The world she had stepped into was lush with trees and spanning green field. Creeks of fresh water flowed crystal clear and sparkled under the clear blue sky. Riding balloons drifted by, their colorful inflated tarps brightening the sky even more.

There was so much that Kim wondered if she would even be able to see it all. Bird calls she had never even heard before sounded from the tall trees, their owners colorfully plumed in blues, browns, reds and whites. Little creatures that she thought were some kind of mole popped out of upturned mounds of dirt before diving back underground after catching sight of her. Bushy tailed squirrels chattered happily as they moved from branch to branch. Kim giggled while watching the animal, unaware that the happy sounds were starting to quiet.

"Well, well there actually is a visitor in Nightopia."

Kim turned toward the voice that had come out of nowhere. Floating in the air above her was another jester looking person like NiGHTS, except this jester wore mostly red and black garments. His white face was adorned with a gold mask that covered his eyes. The jester floated closer to Kim, who had a worrying feeling about this new person.

"Back off Reala." NiGHTS flew in between Reala and Kim, startling Kim into taking a few steps back.

"Ah NiGHTS, how nice to see you again." Reala said.

"I can't say the feeling is mutual Reala." NiGHTS said, still keeping himself between the Nightmaren and Kim. "What do you want?"

Reala placed a hand over his chest, "Why NiGHTS it pains me that you would treat an old friend this way."

"We were never friends Reala."

"Think what you want NiGHTS but you're not the reason I'm here." Reala pointed toward Kim, who was peeking out from behind NiGHTS. "I've come to take that visitor's Idyea to Master Wizeman." Reala began to move forward again, but NiGHTS zoomed right up to him.

"You'll have to get past me first Reala."

Reala chuckled at his counterpart's declaration. "If that's what you want then I guess I'll have to deal with you first." Reala said and snapped his fingers. Out of the ground burst a golden chain that shot straight into the sky. A large oval cage followed the chain and as it passed the cage's lid opened and swallowed NiGHTS. Reala laughed as NiGHTS struggled in vain to free himself from his imprisonment. "Now I'll leave you to the mercy of Shegra." Reala gloated outside of NiGHT's cage. "She'll bring me the visitor's Idyea."

Reala flew off laughing while Kim watched from below, unsure of what to do.

Ron

2nd Night

"A spin in the sky?" Ron repeated questionly, "Do you mean I can fly here?"

NiGHTS nodded his head, hand still outstretched to Ron. "Yep just take my hand and we'll dualize. Then we can have some real fun."

The word dualize was something Ron was not familiar with, did he have to do something before he could fly with NiGHTS? Owl cleared his throat, glad to explain away Ron's confused thoughts. "Dualizing is a way of becoming one with NiGHTS visitor. Thanks to your read Idyea you will be able to join with NiGHTS and share your thoughts and experiences together."

Ron, woo was paying attention to Owl's explanation, turned back to NiGHTS. Becoming one with this craziness actually made sense. Thinking the idea through Ron did what he thought was the only correct choice, he reached out and grabbed NiGHTS' hand. Warmth spread through Ron's body, almost the same as when he had escaped from the darkness, and he found himself laughing as NiGHTS hot upward into the starry sky.

The sensation was exhilarating as the wind whipped against Ron's face. He looped, spun and twirled while gravity continued to no longer hold Ron to the ground.

"Well Ron what do you think"? NiGHTS asked as they skimmed a cloud.

"This is awesome!" Ron yelled. Ron and NiGHTS flew as one for quite some time, both enjoying the company of a friend. After a while NiGHTS landed back at the Dream Fountain and in another flash of light Ron was standing next to NiGHTS, both separate beings again.

"That was amazing NiGHTS, can we do it again?"

"Any time Ron."

"Actually there won't be another time." A voice broke in.

Ron looked around for the person that had spoken, but did not see anyone until he looked to the sky. Hovering above the group was another jester. The new jester wore clothes similar to NiGHTS except that instead of purple coloring this jester was garbed in black and red colors. The jester's white face was hidden behind a gold mask.

"Reala." NiGHTS said the other jester's name with anger.

"Well it's good to see you again NiGHTS, it has been too long."

"Not long enough, what are you doing here?"

Reala floated down closer to the group, "I've come to bring you back on master Wizeman's orders."

"Sorry but I much rather prefer a fun, free life." NiGHTS moved up so that he came face to face with Reala. "So you will just have to give my regards to Wizeman."

Reala shook his head and shrugged, "I told Master Wizeman that it was a waste of time to bother with you. Still orders are orders."

Not able to hear what was happening Ron watched as Reala shoved NiGHTS. The force was enough to send NiGHTS hurtling through the sky, right into an open door that was off to the side of the lobby. Ron waited to see his friend land on the other side of the door but NiGHTS never reappeared.

Reala turned toward Ron, "Once I've dealt with NiGHTS I'll be back for you visitor." Reala dove into the door which slammed shut behind him.

Not even thinking, Ron ran toward the door and flung it open. Owl flew after him and the two fell softly into a new world.


End file.
